The Grimm Outlook
by SparkledDreams
Summary: Views from characters on other characters on how the war has affected them. The war has raged for four years now, and still has not ended, and the Sistsers Grimm characters are not coping well. By the way, this summary is horrible, and you should just check out the first part of the first chapter to see what I mean. PxS! Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: **...I really don't have that much to say in this one! This story is just different views on different characters of the Everafter War, which, by the way, has been raging for four years, so Sabrina and Puck are fifteen. Nothing really happens...review and tell me which character's perspective should be next! By the way, should I call each of these...um, installments a chapter? Because nothing really happens in them.

Just to get this straight, the POV is the perspective of the chapter. The view is who the perspective is about. So if the POV was Snow, and the view was Charming, Snow would be viewing Charming.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I think Sabrina can do it this time.

**Sabrina: **Gee, thanks for allowing me! *rolls her eyes*

**Me: **Just do it, 'Brina!

**Sabrina: ***groans* Fine. This author has never, does not, and won't ever own the Sisters Grimm. I don't know why you people can't get that to sink in.

**Me: **Now that wasn't so bad, was it?

**Sabrina: **It was absolutely horrible.

* * *

**The Grimm Outlook**

**POV: **Puck

**View: **Sabrina

* * *

Life was totally unfair. That was all Puck could say.

The war had been raging for four years now, leaving Puck looking like a fifteen-year-old. He had grown to be almost a foot taller than Grimm, and his muscles bulged under his clothing, boosting his ego.

But Puck wasn't focused on himself these days. Instead, he focused on Sabrina Grimm.

In the beginning of the war, Sabrina was...well, she was Sabrina. Average height for an eleven-year-old, elbow length blonde hair, bright, sparkling blue eyes, tan skin, and at a good weight too. Her personality was the same as ever. Tough, protective, guarded, cynical, but other than her negative traits, Sabrina was mostly a sweet girl who loved a good time...if she was with people she trusted.

After a year, Sabrina began to wilt. It was slight, but enough to make everyone worry, especially Puck. Her skin grew paler, and her growth seemed to halt for a period of time. Her fire and spirit diminished a little. Whenever Puck would prank her, she'd, of course, punch him, but she wouldn't explode like she used to. That was reason enough for Puck to stop his mischief.

Another year went by. Sabrina began to lose weight. At thirteen, she weighed 65 pounds. Dark purple circles appeared under her dull blue eyes. With almost three years of dealing with murderous creatures who wanted her dead, Sabrina's light and fire went out completely.

Puck tried so hard to help her. He watched as the blonde slowly destroyed herself. He witnessed the downfall of Sabrina Grimm, and could do nothing to stop it. It hurt him. It broke his heart to see Sabrina each morning, dragging herself to breakfast, her face completely lifeless. Relda and the Grimm parents had practically given up on her. Why would they keep trying when it would never work? Sabrina was slowly but surely dying out, and there was nothing they could do.

But Puck and the others never gave up. Daphne still brushed her sister's hair every night, ignoring the emotionless face that haunted her dreams at night. Puck still held her in his arms daily, just to remind his best friend that he was still there, and always would be, despite the lack of response from the girl.

When Sabrina turned fourteen, it seemed hopeless. So hopeless, Puck overheard Charming suggesting to Jake to "put the girl out of her misery". Puck barged in, ready to detach Charming's head from his limbs when Jake swung his angry fist into Charming's nose, smirking at the crack. "Never will I give up on 'Brina," he growled.

Sabrina hadn't spoken in a year. It killed Puck to not hear her beautiful voice. The voice he had fallen in love with. And so, with great pain, Puck slapped her. Jake, Daphne, Red, Snow, Robin Hood, and some of the other Everafters that had never given up hope that the oldest Grimm would recover had been shocked.

"'Brina, you're strong. You're brave. You're letting the Hand win. You're a fighter, and I need you to keep on fighting. We will always be there for you, and I just need you to know that...well, I love you." Sabrina had stared for a moment, her lifeless eyes unchanging. Then, slowly, color returned to her eyes and face. She seemed to hold her head higher and to the crowd's delight, opened her lips and said, "Love you too, fairy boy."

Finally, Sabrina turned fifteen the next year. Puck had watched his girlfriend slowly fight off her depression He grinned when Nottingham approached her, and Sabrina, with a sly smile, cocked her head, and suddenly lunged and dipped her sword into his chest, blood pouring out like a waterfall. He laughed when Sabrina and Daphne had a playful banter on a warm, cozy night by the fire, eating marshmallows. He kissed her when she made chocolate chip cookies for everyone at the fort, and cheered when Sabrina overcame her addiction for magic.

Puck had watched the only person that he had ever cared about come back to life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short and sweet, just how I like it. Review darlings.

Signing out,

Francesca


End file.
